The Eternal Love: Afterlife
by ForeverCrazyD
Summary: People say, they were meant to be together. But what if they were right, what if this love had never died, what if he had saved her? Would their love survive even after their death?


_**This is my first story written here. Sorry for typos, but I'm not English. Other than that, I hope you'll all enjoy the alternative story of well known historical couple The King Henry VIII and Lady/The Queen Anne Boleyn.**_

**P.S. _I don't own characters, only the writing itself._**

* * *

**Anne's POV**

Her eyes are closed, but she hears silent whispers of at least two persons, or maybe even more. Their voices are too soft and angelic to call them people. She hears them whispering something like: "Is she back? Why doesn't she open her eyes? Maybe she's waiting for something?"

No matter how hardly Anne tries to open her eyes, she can't. It feels like they are locked or glued together. She, actually, can't even feel anything at all. And the only thing that makes her sure she is alive is her thoughts…

But then, suddenly, she feels her fingers stinging. She feels something cold and melting under her hand. Maybe that could be snow? What else could that be? Anne tries to bend her fingers and, for her great surprise, she succeeds. She feels how her hand fills up with something that she's now sure about is a snow, sticky, wet and cold snow.

"She's moving!" Anne hears the same voices she heard before. Though, this time, they are astonished, as of ones who see something they didn't expect to.

Anne opens her eyes and she's almost blinded by the bright light she sees. She closes them tightly again before slowly reopening. "Where am I?" she asks and the sound of her own voice astonishes her. It sounds weak, but soft and sweet as well. "You're in our Lord's realm – in the Heaven," Anne hears one of voices answering her.

She slowly sits up and looks around: a lonely, bare tree is the only thing she sees, it and snow, a lot of snow, all over around the horizon. Anne searches for someone whose voices she heard just few moments ago, but she finds no one. "Bye, Anne," she hears a giggling voice and then – silence, deadly silence together with a sough of the lonely tree.

"Where are you?" Anne asks hoping to hear or to see anyone again, but she gets no response. She then gets up and slowly walks to the tree; her bare feet leave footprints in the sticky snow, but she feels neither pain, nor cold.

As Anne reaches the tree, she observes it walking around. When she turns her head to side, she notices a bench, all covered with a white snow, that was nowhere around before. She sees there's something brightly red lying on it. Without a second thought Anne walks to the bench and sees a red rose on it. She leans forward down and takes the flower, unbends and takes in the sweet scent of it. "Mmm…" she softly moans enjoying that sweet aroma of the rose.

Suddenly, her moment becomes distracted by steps, which were making a creaking sound, coming from behind her. For some unknown reason, her dead heart starts feeling as like it started beating extremely fast, her breathing quickens but she resists turning her head back. She hears those steps coming closer and closer to her, but she remains still. And only when those steps are really close, as close as one could hear a heavy breathing of the one approaching, and stops, she finally finds enough courage to turn around.

The rose falls down from her hands, the world stops moving and disappears around her, and she feels like moving to another world where only she and he are. He, Henry, her beloved man, her life, the man who saved her from death, the man who she gave two beautiful children to, one of which was a son, a male heir, who took over his father's throne after his death. That man is now standing in front of her, after those long years since he let out his last breath and left the Earth to better world, as young and full of life as he was when they first met.

Anne blinks few times, just wanting to make sure that's not a mirage. She stares at the man in front of her. His clothes are now changed and he's wearing that costume of the Honesty from the pageant where their eyes first met. She feels something on her face and unconsciously raises her hand up to and feels something like a mask on it, then looks down and sees she's wearing the same white/gold gown she was wearing that day with a ribbon of Perseverance tied over her shoulder.

She raises her eyes up and looks at the man in mask again before finally letting that single word, meaning so much to her, out: "Henry…"

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
